Susan Gethen
Susan Maria Gethen (born Susan Taylor) is one of the four main characters of Figments. She is a primary school teacher coming from a wealthy and "proper" background and is married to Blake Gethen and has two children, Julie Gethen and Rachel Gethen. Her Life Susan had a very high mantienced childhood, but it was very comfortable as her family was wealthy. She was often the subject to teasing by her older sister, Lisa Taylor, whom she is 5 years younger than. Susan knew that in her family's eyes she could never live up to Lisa as she was the "model daughter". Despite being teased by Lisa, she often did the same to her younger brother by 4 years, Harry Taylor, however they have a closer relationship as they both have the same wish to be free of their family's moral thumb. Growing up Susan wanted to be an actress and this career was accepted by her family as it would mark the Taylor name across the world. She would spend hours in her room practising her lines or she would be at singing lessons enhancing her vocals. She would then often go to her grandmother, Julia, to show off what she had just learnt. She always had a close friendship with her grandmother as she came from a low class family and didn't care so much for etiquette and manners. At the age of 18, Susan began to study performance at a high class theatre academy and often performed shows. However, at the age of 20 she met Blake on the underground and established a relationship with him. Although she told her parents she had a boyfriend she put off introducing him for 6 months as she knew they wouldn't approve. By the time they did meet, Susan and Blake were already engaged and Susan had decided to quit her acting life and become a teacher, thus giving the Taylors more reason to dislike Blake. After they were married, Susan moved into Blake's apartment whilst she studied at university. Three years later when she became a teacher they bought a house (compliments of Julia) and tried to live life as normal as possible. However, when Blake needed more therapy sessions, money became tight but she hid this fact from him believing it would make him worse if he knew. When she became pregnant with Julie she hoped that would help Blake's fear. At the age of 29 (where the play begins), she is approached by the hypnotherapist Edward Carey, who told her he was told about Blake's problem by a friend and he's there to help. Having no where else to turn she accepts his offer and begins to book appointments. As the months go on she is determined to help Blake and support him as much as possible until one night she is woken up by Blake screaming in Julie's room believing she was in danger. From then on her faith in his sanity begins to waver and she fears for Julie's safety. A few months later she discovers she's pregnant again but holds off telling Blake until the right time. However, the evening she was going to tell him he comes home calling for her. Despite her being there he blanks her and begins to shout at random places (actually at the Figments, but she can't see them) and eventually shocks her by firing his gun and then turning it on her. After he drops the gun, Julie begins to cry and he goes to tend to her. Susan scared for her and her daughters life picks up the gun and threatens Blake with it until he backs away. Then ignoring Blake's pleas, she grabs Julie and leaves without telling him about the pregnancy. She goes to Harry's house and stays there for 3 days before recieving a phonecall from the police. Leaving it a day before summing up the courage to see him she takes a picture of her, Blake and Julie to give him and to finally say goodbye. When she met him she was immediatley scared as he ran to her hysterical about how he had learnt that Carey was the reason he shot Mickey Bizz, his boss. She cringes back in fear and debates whether or not to leave before eventually handing him the picture and begins to leave when Blake says "I'm sorry I hurt you" to which she replies "So am I" with which she places her hand on her stomach hinting to the audience about their baby. For the next 15 years she remains in her house with Julie and Rachel. Her relationship with her family improved as soon as Blake "wasn't a problem" anymore, however, she never addressed the situation of divorce and through the years still wears her rings. Despite keeping any information about Blake from Rachel, Julie found out everything from Lisa, much to Susan's grief. Relationships With Blake, Julie and Rachel: When she met Blake she knew how fast she was rushing into things but couldn't help but love how free he made her feel compared to her family. As soon as she met him she began to be more herself and became a lot happier. Despite having grief from her family she was always thankful to Blake for freeing her and despite being concerned over his fear she supported him as much as possible. When he was sent away she couldn't help but feel trapped once again and resentful for what he did. With both her girls she was the classic doting mother, however balancing her job and children alone proved too much and she sought help from her siblings. Julie often went to Lisa and picked up a few of her mannerisms whereas Rachel didn't like Lisa so went to Harry and Robert Sparrow for babysitting. At times Susan can't believe how much Rachel is like Blake despite not even meeting him. With the Taylors: Susan has never been close with her family except for Harry and Julia. Her relationship with the others has been somewhat forced and they spent more time making her the proper young lady instead of showing her parental affection. When she was getting married her parents didn't get involved and her father refused to walk her down the aisle leaving Harry to do it (this being another reason she's close to Harry). She is often badgered by Lisa about how Blake is no good for her and how her ten year relationship is "just a phase". She often argues with Lisa and her and Harry have a healthy competitive relationship which often ends in silly teasing.